Crossen Paths Muggle AU
by SongoftheWren
Summary: -first chapter is just how they meet- Remus Lupin and Sirius Black cross paths and soon it becomes the enviable that they will fall in love -better at writing the story then descriptions- I might change the rating at a different time, depends on what I put in the chapters
Disclaimer:I don't own anything assiocated with JK Rowling expect for love and respect of her (and copies of books that I bought)

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were not names you hear together often, or at all if we're being completely honest. That was part of the problem I suppose. They lead too completely different lives. Sirius Black was popular, flirty, charming, amazingly rich player that loved to be center of attention. Remus Lupin on the other hand, was punctual, had to have an after-school job to help with money, a book-worm, was practically a loner and shyed away from the spot-light.

Both boys were however going to find that once their paths cross, they'll be opened up to a whole new set of problems, needs and desires and will start questions themselves in ways they never they would. Although maybe the two boys will find tat maybe they aren't too different than they think. After all if they weren't meant to meet than why would have they crossed paths?

Remus sat on his bed in his small, is really a shed outside, bedroom. This wasn't his parents fault, he like to think, they just didn't have the money to get a room for him. In reality, he had his own room , small but usable, up until two years ago when his parents decided that he wasn't worth their time and turned it into a liquor room. He was sent to sleep in the shed, it was drafty and probably a health hazard but he had no other choice.

He sighed as the lumpy, springy, 5'0 foot bed creaked under his weight that was caused by his own 6'3. He got up and changed into the black jeans he found at the thrift shop and a short-sleeved maroon tee he found there also and his beaten up, faded but once a vibrant red sneakers. Today was Saturday but he took all day shifts at the record store where he stacked CD's. The bookstore wasn't hiring when he needed the money so he took this job. Most people would love working at the store but Remus never cared much for music and why would he when he didn't have the money? At least he could get a book for free at the library.

He grabbed his patched weird old messenger bag that was duck-taped back to the bag as he had better more important things to use his limited money on as he put his work items in his bag and walked to the store that teens loved. It had a vintage look and feel to it, it's music and music source was recent but the furniture and look was not, it was part of the appeal. He entered the building as the familiar bell chime sounded when he walked in the door. The unirom was just a vest that said "Rookie's Records" and a name tag, nothing special but it was what it was.

He immediately got signed in and he grabbed a box and started putting away the CD's. The phone rang and seeing as no one else has arrived yet, he answered it. His co-workers, Lilly Evans and his only friend who applied out of her want not need, had called and he immediately knew by her voice that she wasn't feeling good. Remus only took the til one other time when her mother was in the hospital and so he wasn't familiar with everything but he promised to take over. He was reminded of the orders being brought in today and he would have to do it instead of he took over but he insisted he could do it and told her to rest.

The box, Lilly told him last time, with the orders arrived before the store opened and so he grabbed it. He didn't even have time to sort them into piles when 3 boys came in laughing. The recognized the curly haired one with glasses as James Potter who had dubbed him "loony, loopy, Lupin" when they met in 1st grade. He always came in here only to annoy Lilly by flirting with her. The long haired one was named Sirius Black, he ordered every week apparently and was James' best friend. The short one with dirty blonde hair was Peter Pettigrew, more of a follower in remus' opinion had cvome in slightly behind them but clearly with them. Remus sighed as he knew he would have to talk to them.

"Didn't know _you_ worked here loony, loopy, Lupin. Shouldn't you be off studying for college entry exams that are in 3 years?" James sneered.

"I don't have time for this, if you want to hassle me can't it wait two hours so I'm off for lunch? More people so it's more convenient to you if it helps your decision and by the way, Lilly isn't even here she's at home," Remus sighed before grabbing a clipboard from the box and gave it to Sirius along with a pen and grabbing 5 records labeled with his name that were taped together, "I think you know where to sign by now, the order pickup for xt-week is going to be delayed due to flooded roads so you will have to wait a week if your ordering again this week." Remus said remembering Lilly's words.

Sirius signed the form and wrote down his new orders before taking the records and handing over the money for the orders that will arrive in now two weeks time. Sirius watched conspicuously as Remus walked away from the count and went to an box that was well dusty and grabbed it and put it on an table. He saw Remus' Adams Apple go down and he watched as Remus grabbed one record and stared at it before coming over to the three boys.

"This record is a limited edition, platinum Beetles album, Lilly said you won the draw for it." Remus said before placing the box back on a shelf. He got back to work, shelving the records.

Sirius and Remus thought they would never have a conversation again. Soon they were to be proved wrong.


End file.
